


reaching for us in the night

by AsianAscian



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Divine Pulse Angst (Fire Emblem), Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Church Route Spoilers, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Gen, My Unit | Byleth Has Emotions, Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), love how that's an actual tag that pops up the fe3h community just LOVES time travel angst huh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsianAscian/pseuds/AsianAscian
Summary: Her name is Lumine.She is born a divine angel with wings of light and a warm smile and the stars at her fingertips. She is a traveler, a good samaritan, a sister. Her brother is the only family she has, with his mane of long braided blond hair and identical features to her own, and they travel the celestial sea together and whoever needs otherworldly assistance out of the goodness of their hearts, just the two of them. If she is to die, she shall do so with a heart that beats for all that is good.But in another life, she was born without a heartbeat. In another life, a grizzled man with blonde hair in a braided undercut who looked nothing like her was the only family she had, as they traveled the continent with their caravan of men as sellswords to whoever paid the highest price. She was a daughter, a teacher, a leader. She died a human demon with a bloodstained blade and cold eyes and the flow of time gripped in her hands.Her name was Byleth.And yet, these constellations shine with a brilliancy that she knows far too well.Or: Reincarnation AU where Byleth died and was reborn as Lumine, but the new stars that watch over her continue to spell out stories that are all too familiar.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	reaching for us in the night

**Author's Note:**

> happy new years i hope 2021 finds you better than whatever the fuck 2020 was
> 
> mihoyo didn't give me childe so to spite them i chose to make this instead of working on my *checks my WIPS* three other stories that feature him, two of which I have not posted yet

Lumine presses a hand to her chest, breathing in deeply.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Her heartbeat pulses against her skin, a steady reminder of her vibrant life. 

It still feels so foreign to her.

“Checking your heartbeat again?” Aether asks, taking his place next to her after setting up camp in the wilderness of this new world they’ve found themselves in. The scenery is unfamiliar, but they aren’t nervous. It’s routine, at this point. Another world, another journey. They don’t have a place to call their own, don’t have anyone to look out for them or call a friend except for each other. But that’s fine—so long as they’re together, it doesn’t matter. “I still don’t understand why you do that, Lumi.”

Lumine hums to her twin, looking up one more time at the sprawling cosmos above them, a sky that they will likely never see again after they set off to their next destination.

“It just reminds me that I am very fortunate to be alive, that’s all.”

* * *

oOo

* * *

(Jeralt presses his ear to the baby’s chest once more, his heart hammering in his throat as he searches for a sign of hers, as if that would somehow convince him to stay.

Silence.

The stillness of his daughter’s chest is a painful reminder of the stillness of his wife’s, except his child is somehow miraculously _alive._

Jeralt has no idea what to make of this, but he knows that he cannot stay here any longer if he wishes to keep his child safe.

“Rhea...what did you do?” Jeralt mutters to himself, releasing a shaky breath as he readjusts his daughter in his arms while he prepares to leave Garreg Mach. He takes one last look at the monastery—a place that was once so familiar to him but now feels so _alien_ that it makes his skin crawl to simply just be there. Jeralt is departing into unknown territory. He’s been a member of the Knights for so long, he’s almost forgotten what it’s like to start a completely new chapter in his life, start _fresh_. But he knows that they can no longer stay in the place he once called home, can no longer be under the watchful eye of the woman he once thought of as a friend. It hurts, and it frightens Jeralt—but _fuck_ , he'll do anything for the last remaining joy he has left in this god-forsaken world. “I don’t think I’ll ever understand it...or accept it, for that matter.”

Byleth is silent in his arms, eyes locked on her father and her father only as he kisses the crown of her head and sets off, never to return until twenty years later.

“Welcome to our new lives, kid.”)

* * *

oOo

* * *

Lumine cards her delicate hands through Aether’s blond hair—almost the exact shade of her own—and works to untangle the knots they’ve managed to twist themselves into. Aether yelps when she tugs on a particularly stubborn one, and she only hums in response. She’s never been a woman of many words, even after all that time.

“ _Please_ be a little gentler, Lumi,” Aether whines.

She just clicks her tongue. “You’ve had worse, Aeth. Don’t be a baby.”

He grumbles at that, but lets her continue. Once the tangles are all out, she starts dividing his long locks into groups, folding them over one another again and again before tying the braid up with a gold feathered band.

“All done,” she says, draping the braid over his shoulder for him to inspect. He picks it up eagerly, looking over her work. 

He has the audacity to say, “Kinda ugly…”

Aether yelps when she harshly tugs on his ear in retaliation. “Ow ow ow! I’m joking, joking!”

She huffs in annoyance. “If you hate it so much, braid your own hair next time.”

“C’mon, I said I was joking Lumi! Your braiding skills are amazing, and my hair looks great! It’s why you’re my favorite sister.”

“I’m your only sister, doofus.”

“Which is why you’re always my favorite!”

She rolls her eyes as he laughs.

* * *

oOo

* * *

(Byleth works her calloused fingers through Jeralt’s blond hair—such a stark contrast to her dark blue-green locks—and tries to undo the knots that they’ve twisted into. Her fingers catch on a particularly stubborn one, and she frowns ever so slightly. She’s never expressed many emotions, no matter how old she got.

“Sorry,” she mumbles to her father.

He only chuckles. “I’ve had worse, kid. Don’t worry too much about hurting your old man.”

She hums in response and continues with her work. Once the tangles are all out, she starts dividing the short locks into groups, getting a small braid that she ties up with a plain black band.

“Done,” she intones, letting the braid drop. Her father chuckles, turning to ruffle her hair with a single large, rough hand that nearly dwarfs her head.

“Thanks, By. Looks great.”

She frowns. “You haven’t even seen what it looks like,” she points out.

He laughs. “Don’t need to, kid. You made it. That’s good enough for me. You’re my favorite kid, after all.”

“I’m your only kid.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Ew, never mind, I don’t _want_ to know.”

He throws his head back and barks out a laugh at her scrunched up face of disgust, a rare show of emotion for the both of them.)

* * *

oOo

* * *

Lumine and Aether travel from world to world as a pair of lone travelers, exploring it to their hearts' content before moving on to the next exciting journey. They give their aid to the helpless and lost, always trying to leave each world better than when they first arrived in it.

Each time, the people they help look to Lumine and her brother as if they hung the stars in the sky, look to their wings of light and righteous blades that deal swift justice and take it as a sign of their salvation sent from the divine.

They fall to their knees before Lumine and gasp— 

" _Angel_."

…But Lumine does not like it. She is no angel, and she does not deserve such praise.

She is but a selfish woman trying to make up for a life long gone, hoping against all odds that she will do better this time.

She _must_ do better and learn from her past, if only for Aether, the last family she has left.

* * *

oOo

* * *

(Jeralt and Byleth travel from territory to territory with their caravan of mercenaries, never staying in one place for too long, and never going near the Church. They lend their swords to whoever pays a good price, regardless of morals or values.

Every time, the people they encounter look at Byleth with fear and trepidation as if she were a monster straight out of one’s worst nightmare, look at her cold eyes and the blood that stains her blade and take it as a sign of punishment sent from the depths of hell.

They cover their mouths and point to Byleth as they whisper— 

" _Demon_." 

But Byleth does not mind it. Let them call her a demon—she’s earned the name through the lives she’s taken.

She knows the truth—that in the end, she is simply a mercenary making ends meet, trying to make sure she and her father stay alive in this ruthless world.

She will get stronger regardless of the fear others have of her, so long as it means she can use it to help her father, the only kin she’s ever known.)

* * *

oOo

* * *

The sky is clear and bright blue. The clouds are as white as snow.

It does not match the turmoil taking place in its midst, as Lumine watches on with horror as the unknown god ensnare Aether in her trap. Lumine sees the fear in his eyes as the god’s power swallows him whole, an emotion that is so out of place on Aether’s visage because Aether fears _nothing_ , Aether is her strong, courageous, fearless twin, while she was always the coward of the two, too scared to decide anything, so if Aether is scared, then what does that say about their fate— _Aether, don’t look at me like that, like I won’t ever see you again, please don’t leave me too_ —but she chokes back those words because she can’t show her cracking resolve, not when Aether is so scared, not when—

—not when he’s being _taken away from her._

The sky is clear as Lumine cries desperately for her brother, the only family she has left.

“ _Aether!_ ”

* * *

oOo

* * *

(The sky is grey and cloudy. The rain pours and soaks the earth below.

How fitting, that the heavens should weep along with Byleth as she holds her father’s lifeless body in her arms as it grows colder and colder. There is a smile on his face, one that _shouldn’t be there_ because this is a terribly cruel fate for someone as great, strong, and brave as Jeralt Eisner, and it makes Byleth _sick_ because he smiled for _her_ , for the fact that she felt _sorrow_ , sorrow for _his death_ , for the death of her own damn _father_ , so what does that say about her— _after all this time, father, did you fear that I somehow did not love you?_ —and she wishes so desperately that she could dispel that fear, to turn the clock back and let him know that he was all that she ever loved, all that she ever cared for—

—but now she can never get the chance, as she watches as he is stolen from her far too soon.

The sky weeps as Byleth sobs brokenly for her father, the only kin she’s ever known.

“ _Dad…_ ”)

* * *

oOo

* * *

After the fear comes rage.

How _dare_ this god takes what does not belong to her. How _dare_ she seeks to harm such a kind soul as Lumine’s brother, how _dare_ she takes away the one person in this life that chooses to wait for Lumine and walk beside her despite _everything_ she hides away.

Every part of Lumine is burning, a raging fire that grows with each howling gust of wind. She wants _justice_ , she wants _revenge_ , she wants this damn god to _give her brother back_ and fix the gaping emptiness that is creeping into her soul in Aether’s absence. 

Lumine darts behind the god, golden energy crackling in her hands as she swings it at the divine thief. An impact, and an explosion. Lumine heaves from the exertion, but as the smoke clears, she watches as the unknown god stands unscathed as the energy coalesces around Lumine’s outstretched arm.

Lumine screams out in rage and defiance, but it is for naught.

The unknown god’s power engulfs her completely, just as it did with her brother, and all is silent.

She dreams of falling in endless darkness, alone and without her wings, plummeting and plummeting and _plummeting —_

She wakes up on her own accord centuries later, her powers gone and Aether no longer by her side.

Lumine has never felt so alone.

* * *

oOo

* * *

(After the grief comes rage.

How _dare_ they take what belongs to Byleth. How _dare_ they snuff out such a flame as brilliant as her father, how _dare_ they leave her without the one person in this world that truly, unconditionally _loved_ her despite _everything_ that she is.

Every part of Byleth is burning, a scorching tempest that refuses to be quelled. She wants _justice_ , she wants _revenge_ , she wants to make the people who murdered her father _suffer_ just as she suffers from the yawning loneliness she is left with in the absence of her father.

Byleth chases after Kronya, sword gripped tightly in her hand that it almost hurts. She chases and prepares to finally avenge her father, but then Solon appears and snatches _that_ away from her too. He takes away her chance for revenge, and summons the cold darkness to trap Byleth in a silent, cold prison.

The darkness engulfs her, and Sothis meets her in that cold cage.

Moments later, Byleth tears through that cage and escapes, new powers coursing through her blood and giving her the resolve to finish what she started.

But when all is said and done, she can no longer hear the voice of the girl she called friend.

Despite receiving the powers of the Goddess, she feels emptier, somehow.

Two months later, Byleth is sent flying off the cliff, falling and falling and _falling —_

Darkness greets her once more. She rests, dreamless for so long, before a familiar voice urges her to awaken.

She opens her eyes five years later with the powers of the Goddess still thrumming through her veins, but Sothis is long gone and her students are nowhere in sight.

Byleth feels so utterly _alone_.)

* * *

oOo

* * *

Paimon is childish and naive, but very loyal. Lumine feels the urge to protect her, despite how much the little pixie-like creature whines and tugs at her every which way. Amber regards her with suspicion, at first. She’s fiery and feisty, but Lumine can tell that despite a rocky introduction, the girl has a good heart. 

They make good companions as Amber guides them to Mondstadt.

Lumine has been to many worlds in her and Aether’s seemingly immortal lives, but stepping into such large, sprawling cities just waiting to be etched into her memory never ceases to leave her in awe.

Somehow, Lumine knows that this is the start of a new chapter in her life. A new dawn is on the horizon.

Amber urges her through the gates, and Lumine steps up to meet her destiny.

* * *

oOo

* * *

(Byleth wakes up to a stranger checking if she is alright, but she cannot thank him properly. She has a mission, and she will see it through to the end.

Her trek to the ruins of Garreg Mach Monastery is a lonely one.

She misses the chatter and colorful personalities of her students.

Byleth has explored enough of the monastery to recognize it even five years later, but seeing the ruined halls and destroyed rooms that once held such warm memories saddens her beyond words.

Byleth knows that her time as a professor has ended. A new age has already begun without her.

Byleth is drawn to the Goddess Tower, knowing that her destiny will greet her there.)

* * *

oOo

* * *

Lumine hasn’t fought side-by-side with anyone other than her brother in ages.

But she won’t deny that she likes the feeling.

Amber is an excellent archer. Her aim is true and her fire burns just as brightly as her spirit. Kaeya is a well-versed swordsman. When he swings his blade beside her, it’s almost like the two are partaking in a dance as his ice frosts their breath in the air and freezes their opponents where they stand. Lisa is a superb mage. Her mastery over magic cannot be denied, and her lightning charges the air with an energy that Lumine very rarely has the opportunity to bear witness to. 

Most of all though, Lumine enjoys _connecting_ with them. They share hopes, hobbies, stories—and Lumine always makes sure to remember. Amber dreams of revitalizing the Outriders, Lisa likes vegetable soup and hates pumpkins, Kaeya knows all the gossip and dirty secrets of Mondstadt. It feels like they’re carving out a place for her, and it makes Lumine’s heart swell with gratitude.

There are times when Lumine’s status as an Outlander becomes too obvious to ignore, when the customs of not just Mondstadt but Teyvat as a whole just completely escapes her and leaves her in the dust. But the people of Mondstadt are kind and patient, and Paimon lives up to her words and guides Lumine when she stumbles. 

It has been so long since Lumine last had a place to call home.

Lumine swears to protect the one that Mondstadt has given her.

* * *

oOo

* * *

(It feels nice to fight beside those she once called her students.

Now though, she fights beside them as their equal rather than as their professor.

 ~~_Leonie & Ignatz—Ashe—Bernie _ ~~ The archers have all improved their aim, a far cry from their time as students.

 ~~ _Felix—Petra_~~ Those who favored the sword have improved on their bladework, their movements swift and elegant.

 ~~_Linhardt and Dorothea—Marianne, Lorenz, and Lysithea—Annette and Mercedes_ ~~ The mages have all improved their arsenal of spells, and the strength of their casts have drastically increased.

Most of all though, Byleth enjoys being able to _speak_ to them as equals. The camaraderie, the brotherhood, the bonds they’ve all forged together...even after five years, they still welcome her into their hearts.

There are times when her years of absence is obvious, when it cannot be ignored. But her students are kind, and they bring her up to speed, make her feel like she _belongs._

Byleth wishes to protect this warmth they’ve given her.

Byleth wishes to save them all.)

* * *

oOo

* * *

Lumine has a home in Mondstadt. She knows this. She thinks she will return to it—no, she _definitely_ will return to it.

But it’s not enough. Not yet. She still has to find him, she still has to find her brother. She can’t cease her search, can’t live a life of peace until she gets Aether back.

After the defeat of Stormterror, after freeing Dvalin from the control of the Abyss Order, Lumine helps Mondstadt recover for a bit.

But she must move on. She’s not satisfied with this outcome quite yet. Perhaps that is her destiny—to always, always be chasing after that happy ending, that one true fleeting dawn.

Venti— _Barbatos_ — knows. Lumine does not wonder how he does; after all, she knew the moment she laid eyes on him that he was a god, or at least as close as one could get to being one—so who was she to question how he knew what she is, what she _was_?

His eyes are sad; perhaps he knows all too well her pain. She will not pry into it, and neither does he. Instead, before she departs for Liyue, he departs some wisdom upon her:

“You must remember that the journey itself has meaning.”

“The destination is not everything. So before you reach the end, keep your eyes open.”

“Your story is not one that should end in tragedy. Please, remember that, and learn from the world around you.”

“Keep these words in mind, and I’m sure your heart will know what to do in the end…”

“...Lumine.”

* * *

oOo

* * *

(Byleth has a home in ~~_Leicester—Faerghus—Adrestia—Garreg Mach_ ~~ Fódlan. She knows this. She’s _always_ known this. It’s more prominent now than ever before though, as the hero of the land.

But it’s not enough. What is home without the people who made it hers in the first place? So many she had lost, so many she should have been able to _save …_

She still has the chance. She can make things right.

But should she? Should she truly mess with powers she does not fully understand?

After the fall of ~~_Those Who Slither in the Dark—Rhea—Edelgard—Nemesis_ ~~ their enemies, Byleth takes the time to help the nation recover.

But she isn’t satisfied. She can’t accept this outcome, they were all her _students_ , the children she _swore_ she would protect, even if they weren’t in her house. Perhaps that is her curse—to always be chasing for that happy ending, that one true dawn for Fódlan where they all walk towards it side-by-side, brothers in arms rather than enemies.

They understand. All of her students do. They do not pry for the details. Byleth doubts they know the gravity of her choice, of what it truly entails, but they have faith in her nonetheless. Would they still have faith in her if they knew what she would become?

“You want to save them, don’t you? You always were quite noble like that. Don’t worry, we all have faith in you. We wouldn’t have followed you this far if we didn’t. If anyone can do it, it’s you. So go. Do what you must. And, if I may…thank you…”

~~_“...Teach.”_ ~~

~~_“...My teacher.”_ ~~

~~_“...Professor.”_ ~~

“ _...Byleth_.”)

* * *

oOo

* * *

“Ugh, wake UP sleepy head!”

Paimon flitters around Lumine’s face as she sits up.

“C’mon, we won’t get to Liyue by sleeping around! Time’s a-wastin’!”

She zooms off, and Lumine can only shake her head with a chuckle at her antics.

Lumine looks to the horizon, watching the sun creep up into the sky.

Lumine sets off, determined to write her own fate the way she sees fit.

* * *

oOo

* * *

(“Hey. Time to wake up.”

Jeralt shakes his daughter awake, and Byleth wants to cry at seeing him alive and well.

“Were you having that dream again?”

It plays out the same way it did before. It feels surreal, but Byleth knows better this time around.

She looks to the treeline, waiting for the harbingers of her destiny.

Byleth steels herself for the vicious cycle that shall repeat itself again.)

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on my tumblr: asian-ascian
> 
> if i get diluc then i promise I'll post chapter 2 before 2022 please bring your hands together and pray and bless me with the gacha luck


End file.
